


To Decorate a Tree

by Delaya



Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaya/pseuds/Delaya
Summary: Gladio and Ignis decorate their Christmas tree
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	To Decorate a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Only 5 days in and I've already missed a story, but I have a good excuse! My dog had a playdate Friday so I was unable to get anything written, but the dogs had a good time.  
> But not to worry! I'll make it up with a double post soon. :D
> 
> Also a HUGE thank you to everyone who has taken the time to comment or kudos. Your messages keep me going. :D

Gladio leaned precariously on the A-frame ladder as he reached to place the elaborate tree topper on their Christmas tree. He’d thought a 12-foot Christmas tree was a good idea while at the farm. He knew Ignis’ love of Christmas and decorating, he had wanted to chop the largest tree he could find for his boyfriend. He was less sure it was a good idea now, as he tottered ever so slightly into tree. A soft gasp told him Ignis had noticed too. 

“It’s good. I got this.” Gladio wasn’t sure if he was reassuring Ignis or himself. 

“Do be careful, Gladio. I’d rather us not spend Christmas in the hospital.”

Gladio grunted as he reached out the last few inches and placed it securely at the top of the tree. “Piece of cake.” Turning at the top of the ladder he gave Ignis a triumphant smirk.

Ignis, standing at the bottom of ladder, crossed his arms, one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. “It still needs to be plugged into the rest of the lights, dear.”

Gladio felt the smirk melt from his face as he turned back to the tree, which had taken on a decidedly menacing air. He held his breath as he reached out to connect the two plugs. He broke into a grin as the topper lit up a bright white before the room was plunged into darkness. 

“Uh…I think I may have broken the electricity.” Gladio grasped the sides of the ladder and slowly descended by the soft, flickering light of the fireplace he had thankfully started earlier.

“I suppose we could have blown a fuse.” Ignis said as he lit a nearby candle using a wood taper from the fireplace. “I can check the fuse panel and –” Gladio took the candle from Ignis and placed it on the coffee table. 

“I have a better idea.” Gladio pulled a plush blanket from the back of the couch and laid it on the floor in front of the fireplace. He took Ignis’ hand and guided him to sit with him on the blanket, snaking his arm around Ignis’ waist and tucking the blond man up against him. Ignis relaxed into Gladio’s side, resting his head on Gladio’s shoulder. As they sat quietly gazing at the fire, Gladio turned and placed a chaste kiss on Ignis’ soft hair, his left hand caressing at the hem of Ignis’ shirt. Ignis let out a soft sigh and turned his head toward Gladio, who wasted no time in capturing the other man’s lips with a kiss far less chaste than the first. 

A spike of desire shot through Gladio as Ignis wrapped his arms around his shoulders. This was all the encouragement Gladio needed and he lowered Ignis onto his back, their tongues and mouths dancing like the fire they lay beside. 

Coming up to catch his breath, Gladio asked, “Isn’t this better?”

Ignis, his eyes dark with desire, bit his lower lip in a way that had Gladio fighting for breath, before answering, “Much better.”


End file.
